The present invention relates to real-time database performance improvement. More particularly, the present invention relates to runtime creation of remote derived sources for query offload.
Databases provide for storage, organization, and retrieval of data. Relational databases organize data elements within tables, and utilize row and column identifiers to access different storage locations within the tables for data element storage and retrieval.